Washington's little precious
by Sadandlonely
Summary: Washington finds a "cat' and brings it home. Also Wash makes pancakes.


**Authors note: This is going to be one of the worst fanfics you will ever read, i am bad at writing, and it is really easy to tell.**

Agent Washington woke up, and boy was it a good day. That feeling lasted for about a minute before Caboose sprinted at full speed into his room, he couldn't stop in time and was launched over the foot of Agent Washington's bed landing right next to the former freelancer who was sitting in his bed."Hello Agent Washington, can we have pancakes for breakfast?" asked Caboose. Washington, since joining the blue team, has developed into somewhat of parental role for the adorable, and always confused, blue soldier. "Sure Caboose, just let me get ready." Replied Washington as he got out of bed. Caboose rolled out of Washington's bed and scampered off to do whatever he does. Washington couldn't help but to give a small chuckle at the antics of Caboose, he was a handful, but he was just so damn adorable. He changed his clothes and walked into the base's kitchen and started making pancakes.

"The pancakes are ready!" shouted Washington as he set the table for his teammates, Caboose was the first one to sit down as he took the pancakes shaped as animals that Washington made specially for him. Carolina showed up not long after, and so did Tucker. Carolina ate quickly and left after saying a quick thank you to Washington, while Tucker stayed at the table. "Damn Wash, these are some good pancakes." commented Tucker as he stuffed his mouth full of the fluffy and delicious breakfast. " Thanks Tucker, i worked hard on them." said Washington. "Bow chicka bow wow" Said Tucker.

* * *

Wash was patrolling around the base for no particular reason, needless to say he was bored after the war on Chorus. He was enjoying the peace, but there was nothing to do, like seriously nothing. As he continued walking, his mom senses acted up, it was something he developed having to deal with Caboose for so long. His head automatically turned to a bush, as if it was calling to him. Washington walked slowly to the bush, and a faint mewing could be heard. Joy and excitement rocket up inside of him. He knew it was a cat immediately, he slowly parted to leaves of the large bush and laid his eyes up a kitten. To his surprise, the kitten was quite large, and he knew it was most likely not a house cat. He waited to see if the kitten's mother would come by, but after 2 hours, he decided to take the kitten back to base.

* * *

Washington snuck the kitten back to his base, once he had a chance to look at it he came to two conclusions, One: it was adorable, and Two: it was a puma. Washington wasn't sure how old it was, but he knew he had to take care of it. Washington fed the kitten and then he took it back to his room, he placed the kitten in a makeshift bed that he used spare blankets and a pillow to create. He could barely hold in the joy he felt watching the kitten curl up and fall asleep, he would never tell anyone this, but he felt as if he could die from cuteness.

Washington woke up early to see if the kitten was doing ok, and to get it food before everyone else was up. Washington didn't know when he would tell his team about his precious little darling. He mostly was worried that they would want to get rid of her. But if that was their opinion, he would fist fight all of them, or move out and make his own base. He had to admit that the second option sounded promising, but it was also super dramatic and it might be a little too much. Regardless he would tell them eventually. But not right now.

* * *

 _Two weeks later_

* * *

Washington was surprised to say the least, no one had found out about his puma, he decided to name her Olympia. And now he was ready to introduce Olympia to the blue team. He went to gather the blue team to tell them about his puma.

"Okay everyone, i have something to tell all of you." started Washington. "I found a kitten in a bush two weeks ago and she has been living in my room since then." Then Carolina started talking " I knew about her the day after you found her, you were spending a lot of time in your room, and she is also really cute." "Wait. Wash had a cat in the base for two weeks and i didn't notice?" said Tucker. "Yes Tucker, i did, now i'm going to bring her out here." said Washington as he went to retrieve Olympia.

"Wash, i thought you said it was a kitten." "It is, Tucker" "Thats kind of big for a kitten Wash." "Well that is because she is a puma, and her name is Olympia." "We cant keep a puma, she will go up and kill us in her sleep." said Tucker. "I don't care, im keeping her." "I like the kitty, its cute, and cuddly, and cute, and i want to keep it." said Caboose. Carolina didn't really, she had fought plenty of dangerous animals. " Its settled we are keeping her, and don't worry Tucker, i will train her to not attack us." "Ok Wash, but if she bites me im gonna be pissed."

* * *

Washington held Olympia in his arms while Caboose pet her gently, Carolina was watching and was a little jealous that Caboose got to pet Olympia, and Tucker was warming up to the idea of having a potentially dangerous cat in the base. As it got later, the team decided to do its own thing and Washington brought Olympia outside to play, he had found a string and made a cat toy, Olympia was purring contently and Washington was probably having the best day ever since the end of the war on Chorus.

* * *

 **Authors note: I hope you liked it, sorry if the dialogue was bad, and I might write more if you guys want me too. It would be about an older Olympia getting into trouble.**


End file.
